Transformers: War for Reach
by ShadowedSerenity
Summary: An unknown mechanical race has joined the war on Reach, but what are they after? Noble Team must fight to protect humanity's last stronghold against a foe more powerful than any they have ever faced, with allies they could have never dreamed of.
1. Introduction: A Planet Called Reach

**I got inspired to write this story after watching Dark of The Moon :D. I was lying in bed, thinking about Transformers and possibly writing a fic about them when my Halo fic came into my head. This led to the possibly disastrous idea of merging two of my greatest fandoms. And thus this fic was born! Hopefully it doesn't suck and I don't kill anything… This is my largest experimental fic ever! And my first crossover. Hopefully it doesn't suck…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers D': or Halo : (. If I did lives would have been saved!**

**Note that this is REALLY AU so its not gonna be exactly by the book but familiar elements will be incorporated. Again SUPER AU, so don't kill me.**

**In this fic the events (though changed up a bit) of the first TF movie happen on Reach. Also Noble Six joined the team before Reach to make this story flow better and to make my life easier.**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><em>Before time began, there was the Cube. We no not where it comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race began. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Reach. But we were already to late.<em>

XXX

The early sun glinted off of glaciers and snow covered mountains alike as it rose over the peaks and illuminated the icy valley below. On the surface it looked like nothing more than ice and snow, but below the ground was a different story. Beneath Reach's frozen earth in a secret lab, Doctor Catherine Halsey was busy studying something few knew existed. The grey haired doctor sipped at her coffee as she went over the latest reports on her datapad when the console next to here beeped three times. She gave an irritated huff at having her work disturbed before activating the comm. link.

"Doctor Halsey, I have deployed Noble Team to deal with the Insurrectionist problem you informed me about. You won't have much to worry about for long." The picture of a middle-aged man appeared on the screen as his voice filled the doctor's office.

"I appreciate your concern, Colonel, but those at ONI, myself included, believe that deployment of a top Spartan unit is a terrible misallocation of valuable resources." The doctor commented.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to disagree with you there. If there is a threat to Reach's security I will use what ever means necessary to destroy that threat, and Noble Team is the best means which to do so." Halsey narrowed her eyes at his picture, uncaring of whether or not he could see her.

"As you see fit, Colonel. Far be it from me to question UNSC command." She said contemptuously. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Of course, doctor." The communication was cut as the Colonel left her to her work.

The old doctor let out a sigh before taking another sip of her coffee. As long as the Spartans didn't stick their noses where they didn't belong or stumble upon something they shouldn't have, everything would turn out fine. The last thing she needed was Spartans knowing about her projects. Halsey looked at the data now displayed on the screen before her and smiled. Yes, everything would be fine…

* * *

><p><strong>As always my intro is short as hell, but the (possible) coming chapters will be longer and filled with epicenes! Hopefully… I sure hope this was decent but there are only two other TFHalo crossover fics and I needed to change that! And yes I altered the epic first speech of the great Optimus Prime, but! There is a reason! Reach is all part of the plan 'cackles evilly'. **

**Ahem. **

**Anyway hope you like it :D!**

**SS out.**

**P.S. If you haven't seen DOTM yet go! Go! Go! **


	2. Saved by the Bee

**Author note**

**I planed to have this out sooner, but my house has been uncooperative this past week and was having issues.**

**First chap, hope it goes over well. I originally planed on making this two separate chaps, but thought better of it. I may not update this for a bit, but I'm going out of town for a week or so, but I will write in this as much and as soon as I can. This probably isn't the best chap, but it will get better once the Transformers are reveled, and boy do I have other surprises for you ahahahahaha… oh yes surprises indeed ;).**

**Next chap should be longer too.**

**I do not own Transformers or Halo :'(. I do however on memorabilia :P.**

**Enjoy : D!**

* * *

><p>The two Falcons carrying the team of six Spartans touched down at a small UNSC base near one of Reach's thicker forests. The military outpost was nothing compared to the larger more important bases, but it served its purpose well. Noble Team needed a temporary HQ while they investigated the area for Insurrectionists.<p>

The small complex was a nice change of scenery compared to the large overcrowded UNSC bases the team was used to. Less occupants meant less conflict, especially when it came to certain Spartans.

Noble Team gathered in the debriefing room to receive their orders from Noble Team's director, Colonel Holland. Carter, Noble Team's Commander, was speaking to the Colonel about what needed to be done with the Insurrectionists while the rest of the team just waited, preparing in various ways. Kat, the Team's second in command, was tapping away at a data pad, no doubt hacking into something she shouldn't be. Noble Six resisted the urge to chuckle, instead settling for a smirk. Six had only been part of the team for a short while, but already she felt quite comfortable with the team, save fore Emile who tended to be quite an ass. Said skull-faced Spartan was sitting against the corner, sharpening his kukri combat knife, which he tended to do more out of habit then necessity. Jun, the Team's sniper was loading his beloved sniper rifle, propping the long weapon over his knees. Jorge, the only Spartan II on the team, was standing near Carter with his turret gun laid on the ground next to him. The musing Spartans were soon snapped out of their thoughts by Carter.

"Alright, Noble Team. We've got our orders." The five Spartans nodded, standing up and filing out of the room as their leader continued. "Here's the plan," Noble One began as they reached the base's exterior. "Kat, Jun, and Jorge, you three will inspect what we believe to be the North side of the Innie territory. You'll end up higher up so that Jun can provide cover fire if necessary. Six, you'll be our infiltrator. We'll need someone to see what the Innies are up to and to take them out if possible. Emile, you're with me, we'll be Six's back up if she needs it." The team members hopped into their Warthogs. "We'll rendezvous at 1600 hours at these coordinates." The team checked their HUDs that now also displayed a countdown clock and rendezvous point.

"Got it, sir."

"Good. Lets move out, Noble." Six and Kat, the drivers of the two vehicles, started the 'Hogs up and peeled out away from the base in separate directions. Speeding away to their assigned sectors.

XXX

The drive was mostly quiet except for Emile's occasional comment and Carter's replies. Six chose to remain silent. When the were about five miles from the Insurrectionist base, Six stopped the Warthog and jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Alright, Six, you know what to do. Just be careful, we don't want them to know what's going on before we hit them." The orange clad Spartan nodded before taking off into the woods with stealth an skill. Skill that came with a lifetime of being trained to be a hyper-lethal vector.

XXX

Noble Six made her way through the forest, on the alert for anything that may be Insurrectionist. She came to a hill and stopped, checking her HUD. _Bingo_. Just past the hill was the base she had been sent to find. Six smirked, this would be a piece of cake. She pulled her Assault Rifle off the magnetized plate on her back and readied it. She would clear out the base like she had done countless times before, or at least clear most of it out until she called for her team. Smirking the Spartan pushed herself up and over the small hill, ready to charge in guns a blazing into the unsuspecting enemy compound, and was met with lines of Insurrectionist soldiers.

"Oh shit." She muttered. The rebels opened fire.

_I'm screwed. _Was all Six thought as she threw herself to the side as the bullets came flying, depleting her shield. She primed a grenade and threw it at the mass before pushing herself up and backpedaling, trying to provide herself cover fire. Screams filled the air as the frag detonated, the Spartan didn't even flinch. She tried hailing the team and to her anger found her comm. line dead. Another curse escaped her lips. Her shield was taking a beating, but it would hold against normal machine gun fire. Six wasn't worried, that is until she was hit by a familiar ball of green energy and felt her shields fade. _They have Covenant weapons? Yep, I'm screwed_. A few bullets managed to make it past the softer part of her amour, just below the chest piece. Noble Six had excepted that she would either be dead or captured soon when the load rev of an engine mingled with the sounds of gunfire.

Dirt suddenly flew about as something swerved between Six and the Innies, effectively shielding the Spartan from any more damage. When the air cleared Six could see a distinctly black and yellow vehicle between her and the rebels, it was taking fire, but seemed unaffected. The door opened, beckoning her into the vehicle and without a second thought, she obliged, pulling herself into the car's passenger seat with a muffled grunt. The second the injured Spartan was in the vehicle the door shut automatically and with the roar of a powerful engine, the car was speeding away from the stunned Insurrectionists.

As the car veered off the path etched by Innie vehicles and began weaving around the trees, Six pulled a can of biofoam from her medkit and began to fill the multiple bullet holes near and in her stomach with foam, sealing them temporarily.

"What's a civilian doing out here anyway." The Spartan inquired as she worked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth it hit her, her hands stopped what they were doing. "Unless, you're an Insurrectionist." Midway through her sentence her Pistol was out and next to the would be drivers temple with speed and accuracy only a Spartan possessed. Six's eyes snapped to the driver's seat and widened when she saw what was in it, or lack of what was in it. No one was sitting in that seat. No one was driving the car. Genetically augmented instinct told her not to panic and assess all possibilities.

"You must be a new type of drone." She soon dismissed that theory. "No, the UNSC would never use a Civvie vehicle as a drone." She stared out the windshield, the car was expertly weaving around obstacles at a decent speed, all on rough off road terrain. No drone could do that. "You must be an AI then." Six said with finality, there was no other explanation.

"_Call it what you like_." A strange voice replied. Six's eyes snapped straight to the dashboard where the comm. unit on a Warthog would be. She knew the strange looking bar and dial was a radio from listening to Marines complain about Hog's lack of one. She also knew that the screen displaying an angry looking bee was the civilian equivalent of a UNSC nav. system.

"Um, okay then…" Six looked at the dash before continuing. "Just take me to these coordinates." She said, reaching out and tapping the touch screen Civvie nav. which she pretty sure was called a GPS.

Instead of displaying anything the Spartan expected, the screen loaded an image that made her give a disbelieving, angry stare at the car's dash. The angry bee disappeared, only to be replaced by text reading "Bee-otch".

"Oh so that's how its gonna be? Fine then! Just take me to sector fifteen, five miles South." She said snapped at the A.I.

"_Would it kill you to say please_?"The radio said in a feminine voice. Six raised an eyebrow.

"You know, for an A.I you sure like to back talk." She muttered. The yellow vehicle suddenly hit a bump, jarring the Spartan's wounds. Six grunted and placed a hand over the now hardened foam, hoping it would hold.

"_Sorry about that_." A voice said but was quickly replaced by what was clearly a music excerpt. "_It's a long road, when the bullet hit's the bone_."

"What, you can't talk normally?" Silence was the only reply. She sighed, she had never, in all her years of service, met a moody A.I., smart or otherwise. This was gonna be a long drive…

XXX

In actuality, the drive was quite short, the A.I was pulling up to where she had left Carter and Emile within ten minutes. At the sound of an engine the two male Spartans sprang to the alert, readying their weapons. A strange yellow vehicle appeared out of the trees, coming to a stop a few feet from then. The passenger door opened and out stumbled an obviously injured Six.

"Six?" Emile questioned as the female Spartan leaned heavily against the side of the civilian car.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Carter asked as he lowered his weapon and moved forward with Emile. The two male Spartans helping to support their female teammate. She shrugged them off roughly, taking a few steps away before seating herself on the hood of the car.

"I'm fine." She grunted as she settled into a comfortable sitting position. "Bastards knew I was coming, they set up an ambush. Blocked my communications. This drone, A.I., whatever, saved my ass." She said, patting the hood appreciatively.

"Never seen a drone like that." Emile muttered as he circled the vehicle, impressed by its amount of… style.

"That's why I think its run by a built in A.I." Six replied.

"Built in?" Carter asked, he had never heard of a built in A.I.

"Only possible explanation, there's no A.I port." She replied.

"Sent by Holland?" Noble leader inquired. A Civvie vehicle wasn't the norm for any UNSC Op.

"No clue, but it'd be useful either way. It took a couple of bullets on the driver's side and there's barely a scratch."

"Innies would never suspect something so close to home." Emile commented. He was right, Insurrectionists would never expect the UNSC, let alone Spartans, to use civilian vehicles as war machines.

"_Well it looks like my work here is done_." The A.I. run car commented as it slowly began to back up.

"Wow, where do you think you're going?" Six asked, slapping a fist on the car's hood, effectively stopping it.

"_You see, well_…"

"Oh no, you're staying with us, we could use your amour, Yellow."

"Uh… what's with the voices." Emile asked.

"Dunno. I think its his way of messing with us. Must be a smart A.I. with a sick sense of humor." She said causing the car to shake a bit.

"_Aw, don't be like that_." the vehicle replied. Carter was actually quite amused be the whole thing, he didn't mind A.I.s, but it did make it better when they knew how to make and take a joke. I was also good to see Six and Four not arguing about something for a change… He checked the countdown on his hood, they were going to be late if they didn't head out.

"Break's over." The Commander ordered, but couldn't help the phantom of a smirk that appeared as he watched his two most headstrong teammates interact peacefully with the strange yellow and black A.I.

"Sir." The two Spartans nodded. Six pulled herself back into the strange drone, saying that at least one of them should stay with it to keep an eye on it. Carter pulled himself into the Warthog's driver seat while Emile took the turret before their mini caravan headed towards the rendezvous point.

They had one hell of a story to tell the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee to the rescue! Yay! :D I know some of his radio speech is random, but hey its radio speech. Hope I did him well.<strong>

**I am in need of assistance! Unfortunately I have only been able to assign one member of Noble Team the perfect Guardian Bot. I have already given Kat her Bot (feel free to make suggestions if you want though :) but still need to give the other members their partners in crime (though I might have gotten Bee and Hide…). For this piece (AKA until I get the ROTF and DOTM sequels out) there will only be eight Bots (maybe nine or ten depending on what ya'll want). Six, one for each member of the team, and Prime and Ratchet (ones the leader and ones the medic so I see no time for guarding). Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz must be assigned to a member, and I may add Sideswipe or Mirage to go to a loving Spartan, or perhaps a different Bot. Please tell me who you think should be paired with who, whatever you say will greatly affect my final decision.**

**Thank you for reading this ridonkulously long AN but it helps : ) and don't forget to review.**

**Oh and if you guess who I plan to give Kat I'll give you chocolate :D and maybe a one-shot dedicated to your TF choosing as long as its not a Bot or Con pairing (I'm not really a fan of them and have no idea how to go about that anyway…). It's the best I got since I'm not the best of artists : ). First come first serve ;).**

**One more thing. How would you like me to refer to Six? Would you like me to just stick with calling her Six? Or switch off between Six and the name I give her?**

**SS out.**


	3. Author note Sorry D:

**Hi everyone, I really am sorry for being gone from this story for so long : (. I was really on a role for the story line and everything and then just lost all motivation for it. Mostly because of some nasty story hate mail flames I got for it :/, I was going to continue anyway but found myself questioning everything and thinking the story was just bad despite all of the positive reviews I got for it. I really am sorry for abandoning those of you that love this story and I hope I find the motivation to finish it : ). **

**Seriously though, do you all think I should change the setting of the story? Is it bad that its Transformers in the Haloverse? Should it be Halo people in the Transformersverse? I'm really not sure anymore…**

**Sorry again, thank you to all of the people who read and like my stories, I really do appreciate all of you : ).**


End file.
